Intestinal and renal defect in canine cystinuria. We intend to continue our studies of the intestinal and renal defect in canine cystinuria. A breeding program is planned which will elucidate the mode of genetic transmission of this disease. Membrane transport defects in the two organs will be studied. Membrane transport in bacteria (a model system): The mode of energy coupling to membrane transport of galactosides will be studied in bacteria. Energy uncoupled mutants will be investigated for their biochemical lesion. The possible role of protons in transport will be studied.